


Baby I

by rebelcinderella



Series: An Unlikely Romance [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Baby’s First Breath, Baby’s First Day, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Honeymoon, Romance all over the place, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, argument, cute couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelcinderella/pseuds/rebelcinderella
Summary: Five years of drabble:fluff, angst and romance.Title  inspired by Ariana Grande song.First 4 chapters reposted from FFnet. After that, at the mercy of the muse.





	1. Honeymoon Night

“Good afternoon Mr and Mrs Holmes, welcome to the Jumeirah Zabeel Saray.”

Molly quickly but reluctantly broke their passionate kiss. "Mmm Sherlock, the man is welcoming us...mmm...the least we can do is be polite."

Sherlock initiated another kiss before reluctantly breaking it. "Mmm...I'm not sorry Molly but I had to steal one more kiss."

"You are a naughty man." she giggled and he grinned widely at her.

"Excuse me, sir? Madam?" The young man greeting them at the desk, coughed, scared to interrupt this couple clearly in love with each other.

Sherlock turned to the young man, cleared his throat and apologised.

"Thank you very much...Naheeb. It's very nice here. I'm sure we will enjoy it very much."

"You're welcome Mr Holmes, your room is the Grand Imperial Suite on the 6th floor. I trust it will be to both of your liking.”

“I am sure we can make it so." Sherlock grinned and winked at his wife before whisking her away, the hotel porter following with their luggage.

Naheeb blushed before greeting the next guests.

************  
Molly was in the bathroom "freshening up" as Sherlock stood by the window looking at the fantastic views. They were both having the time of their lives and the night had only just started. Sherlock was dressed in black silky boxers and a Eyptian cotton black towelling robe, and his body couldn't contain the excitement at seeing what she would come out in.

"Private sauna, exclusive floor, oceanic views, marble bathtub, my beautiful husband;the love of my life in the heart of beautiful Dubai, yeah I can totally get used to this. How long are we here for again?"

"Two weeks." Sherlock replied. She was taking ages, and he didnt know whether to be impatient to get to see her or be excited that whatever she was doing would be so worth the wait.

Sherlock heard footsteps come back into their luxurious bedroom and turned to see his wife. What he saw took his breath away. She was dressed in a satin black negligee, with matching robe, one side seductively falling off her shoulder. Her wedding and engagement rings glinted in the light, but the absolute pinnacle of the sight before his eyes was her face. Her hair was blown out to give it maxium bounce and shine and volume, her eyes were softly framed with black kohl and eyeshadow, giving it a deliciously smoky effect and her lips were a deep, sensual red, just begging him to kiss her. The scent of Chanel No.5 billowed round her like a loving hug. In short, his wife was absolutely beautiful and he was pretty sure his heart had stopped and somebody had cut out his tongue. His head spun and his body temperature rose to brimstone like proportions.

"I'm sure we can find something to do with ourselves for the next two weeks." she smiled, very pleased that her appearance had given the desired effect.

Sherlock cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, before clearing his throat again. "Molly, I am so in love with you and you look amazing and I am so lucky and...I...I" Sherlock couldn't help himself. He had to make love to her. His lips and tongue touched hers and her body burst into flames. Lightning bolts flew through his body and clothes began to hit the floor. Sherlock was ready to lose his mind and take his wife to bed when suddenly he remembered the special playlist he had made her. As much as he wanted to make love to her as many times as possible over the next fortnight, he wanted to make it a special time for then in a way that only he could.

"Molly, Molly, I want this to be special for you, and I prepared a little something for you, but if you continue to rub your leg up and down mine like that then I may not make it that far."

Molly grinned and Sherlock quickly stepped away, eager to get back to his new wife. He fiddled with the iPod that Molly had bought him for their first Christmas together, before rejoining her in front of the bed. Mood music floated into the room, and Sherlock's eyes darkened with lust.

I've been really tryin , baby

Tryin to hold back these feelings for so long

And if you feel, like I feel baby

Come on, oh come on.

Sherlock slowly took off her robe and took off his, staring into his eyes, trying to convery his desire and intentions for the evening.

"Let me make love to you, Molly Holmes." He kissed her neck. "Let me love you darling."

Molly could only nod before Sherlock laid her down on the bed.

"This is what true happiness is." Molly smiled and kissed her husband once more.

"And it's only going to get better."

The true depiction of love wrapped themselves in each other, limbs intertwined as “Marvin Gaye sang about sweet desire and release around them. Sherlock took Molly's underwear off with his teeth and Molly in return flipped Sherlock on his back and sat on top of him as she took off his boxers. He sat back up and the two knelt face to face on the bed, before he took her mouth with his again.

Let's get it on

Lets get it on

Let's get it on

Let's get it on

Sherlock bent down and took one of Molly's nipples into her mouth and she arched her back and moaned outright. One of his hands reached between her legs and stroked her until she begged him to join with her as one.

We're all sensitive people

With so much love to give, understand me sugar

“Since we got to be

Lets say, I love you

"Is that what you want? You want us to make love?"

"Yes, yes, yes. Please, do it now or I'll never forgive you."  
He didn't have to be asked twice. He entered her in one slow tortorous motion and her moan echoed around the room, heightening the lust between them.

There's nothin wrong with me

Lovin you

And givin yourself to me can never be wrong

If the love is true

"The love is true, my love, it always will be." Sherlock moaned.

"I love you so much, Sherlock. Please don't stop." Molly gasped and sighed in ecstasy.

"Never, my sweet, never.”

“The two bodies rose and fall in unison, the bed protesting as he entered and withdrew, slower and slower each time, drawing out the sweet torture. Molly could feel her body tightening and unwinding over and over again, faster and faster, and she didn't know how long she would be able to hold on for.

Don't you know how sweet and wonderful, life can be

I'm askin you baby, to get it on with me

I aint gonna worry, I aint gonna push

So come on, come on, come on, come on baby

Stop beatin round the bush...

"How do you know just what to do to me, woman? I don't think...I don't think..." Sherlock gasped, his breath coming in shorter and shorter breaths.

"Sherlock I...I...I...oh...oh...oh! Oh, yes. Yes!"

"Oh wow...oh, yes. I. love. . . . ." Sherlock managed to get out before both their bodies gave up the ghost in unison and they reached their climaxes.

Let's get it on

Let's get it on

Let's get it on

Let's get it on

Sherlock collapsed into Molly's arms and she curled into his chest.

"We're so in love and I like it very very much." Molly sighed, afterglow colouring her cheeks.

Sherlock laughed from deep in his chest before simply saying "I wouldn't change it for the world."

The couple drifted to sleep for a short time, before waking up to a full moon outside the window and basking in its soft glow for a long, sleepless and glorious night and early morning of lovemaking.


	2. Black Tie Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because even loved up couples gotta eat!

“I know we can't keep our hands off each other, Sherlock, but we do need to spend some time outside our suite or we will miss out on the sights!"

It was the first full evening of their honeymoon, and Sherlock and Molly were venturing out of their hotel suite for the first time since they had checked in almost 24 hours before. They had found that, with a jacuzzi, emperor size bed and gorgeous room service, they could enjoy each other's company to the fullest without leaving. Now, Molly wanted to spend an evening fine dining.

"Molly, I promise we will make it to the Imperium restaurant in time for the dinner service, you have nothing to worry about."

Sherlock thought that Molly looked beautiful in a red one shoulder mermaid tail sleeveless satin dress and black patent leather ankle strap stilettos, which apparently were Manolo Blahnik, the naughty girl. Her make-up, by contrast to yesterday's evening's temptress, was the epitome of a lady: peachy blusher, subtle pink lipgloss and gold slightly sheer eyeshadow bringing out the beauty of her eyes. Her hair was blown out beautifully, framing her face softly, and making Sherlock's heart turn over in his chest. If he had never taken the chance in the coffee shop all that time ago, and asked her out on a date, there would be no way he would be able to call this woman his wife. He had always known that he was smart, but having her as his life partner only affirmed something he already knew.

Feeling her husband looking at her outfit approvingly, Molly blushed and waited until he had turned back to doing his cufflinks before she appraised his handsome frame. His hair, as always, was styled to curly inky black perfection, his tuxedo, that she didn't even realise he had bought from DSquared especially for their honeymoon, was also a deep, smooth and stylish black, a unique blend of Italian wool and silk, and paired with it was a snowy white shirt tuxedo shirt lovingly casing his strong but sinewy body. His Salvatore Ferragamo shoes matched hers in formality, and the final touch, to match his tie, was a gorgeous pair of black and silver cufflinks. She was glad that she had decided to bite the bullet and give Sherlock the benefit of the“doubt when he asked her out on a date, and not assume he was joking with her. He was absolutely gorgeous, and she felt so feminine and confident knowing that, in the end, she as she was was all she needed to be to have the relationship of her dreams.

Sherlock completed his cufflinks with a flourish.

"See, now, I told you we would be on time for dinner. It's seven twenty, and our dinner is not until 7.30pm. You should really trust me, Molly." He grinned at his wife, and then winked at her, sending a shiver of frisson down her spine.

Molly grinned back at her husband, saying simply "You really are a devil, do you know that?"

"You love it." he replied. He held out his arm with a crook of his eyebrow. "Shall we?"

Sherlock and Molly had, to their initial dismay and now fond amusement, got into that annoying habit of ordering the same“dishes. They had very similar tastes, and they tended to bond over shared desserts before engaging in other "shared" activities. For their starters, they had both ordered Tabbouleh, a salad made from green tomatoes, green onions, cucumber, fresh mint and lemon juice. Their main course was simple yet elegant: Laham Mashwee, a stuffed lamb dish with seasoned basmati rice and their dessert was a cheese cake style dish with a creamy topping named Esh asarya. All this was washed down with champagne, iced sparkling water with lemon and red tea with mint. Both of them were high on life and love and the luxurious surroundings, and romance was definitely on the cards.

"Did you ever think you would get married, or would you have been a consulting detective bachelor all of your life?" Molly twinkled at her husband.

Sherlock chuckled at his wife. "Did I ever think I would get married? No, I can honestly say I didn't. I didn't think I would be able to put up with anyone for the vague time known as forever and I was pretty “certain that nobody would wish the same fate on themselves….Well almost nobody."

Molly continued "Are you happy that you did?"

Sherlock didn't hesitate. "I am very, very happy. A smart, beautiful woman who had the patience to wait, but the fire to fight and stand her ground? You and I both know that a woman like you doesn't come along very often,and don't even try and deny it sitting there twinkling away at me in that beautiful dress. Now, I have a question for you: why did you wait for so long?"

Like her husband, Molly did not hesitate. "You're handsome, sarcastic, smart, stylish, strong, determined and a self-made man. Do you have any idea how rare that is to find when you spend all of your days working in a morgue up to your elbows in corpses? Although, even if I wasn't a pathologist, you would still be such a catch, and I just had to hope that, one day, somehow, you might realise that I was worth a shot.”

Sherlock stared down at his plate, slightly annoyed at himself that he didn't catch up sooner to what was in front of him the whole time. Looking back up at his wife, the annoyance quickly gave way to other emotions.

"So, Sherlock, seeing as how we are done for the evening, what do you say to a moon-lit walk along the beach….this dress is just the beginning of your evening."

If you thought that Sherlock could solve puzzles quickly, it was nothing compared to how quickly he reacted to that sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually love this pairing so much.


	3. Moonlit Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates, moonlight and fluff.

The ocean looked gorgeous as the two of them giggled and danced around each other in the sand. Sherlock was trying to get sand out of his hair that Molly had thrown at him during a play fight as she ran away giggling. As he looked up at her, her face radiating happiness, he felt the urge to tell his wife just what he meant to her.

“Molly…"

Molly grinned up at her husband as she danced just in front of him in the sand, her dress adding some glamour to her child-like glee.

"Molly, I need you to listen to me. This is very sincere, and I want to be sure that you have heard me."

Molly's smile disappeared. A small part of her curled up, a memory of the days when Sherlock would say something and not realise what it did to her. He had come a long way, but this was too dreamy, too perfect to stay that way. She braced herself.

"Molly…" Sherlock took a deep breath and Molly's eyes widened. Sherlock noticed that Molly was getting nervous, probably worried that he would say something insensitive, which made him more than a little sad, but he knew that what he planned to say would erase any small doubts she had about the reality of their situation. He ploughed on:-

“I never realised that I would feel this way or be here on my honeymoon. But, now that I am here with you, Molly, I can't imagine not being here with you, and only you. My love for you is as constant as the tide-even if sometimes it seems distant or out of reach, it is always there and it will always come home to you." He stepped forward and encompassed her in his arms, pulling her to him and hugging her tight. For him this woman was his salvation that he hadn't even realised he had needed until it was nearly too late; the woman who waited and gave him chance after chance when he had never deserved it and gave him even more when he began to deserve them.

Just slightly ahead was a small cove, with an opening that looked out to the gorgeous ocean, midnight blue under the full moon. Sherlock guided Molly there because, even though they were on a secluded beach all alone, he wanted to be private with her and bare his heart to her. As they walked through the sand towards it, his hands tightened around hers. He didn't want to let her go, and she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen; not even the scenery around them could touch her. They entered the small cove and he brushed off a small collection of rocks and helped her sit down. He sat down himself and turned to her, his blue eyes shining with what appeared to be tears. He looked down, tried to compose himself and turned his gaze back to her.

"Love me always, Molly Holmes. Please. Love me in my darkest moments and my brightest hours, when I'm high on success and inert with boredom. You are the constant in my life, and I want to be yours. I want you to love me and trust me and let me do the same to you. Can you do that for me?"

Molly placed her hands on either side of his face. "You know I have, Sherlock Holmes, and you know I always will."

She moved so that she was sitting in his lap and curled into him lovingly. He laughed and kissed her deeply. He wanted as much of his love as possible to shine through to her, and if this kiss was his last ever chance to do so, he wanted his love to hit her to her core. He stroked her face as she wound her arms around his neck, and “brought her even closer to him. The warm breeze caressed them as they caressed each other, but neither of them noticed. For two scientifically minded people who may or may not believe in souls, they both privately felt that theirs had met their partner and they were here to stay.


	4. No Place Like Ho(l)me(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sherlock tries his hand at breakfast and makes an adorable request.

Molly woke up on Sunday morning, light streaming through the netted curtain, with a giant smile on her face. She'd just come back from her two week honeymoon after being proposed to by the man of her dreams under the Northern Lights. Honestly, life did not get better than this. Now they were back in her flat in Stoke Newington, a day before returning to work, but even that felt like the stuff of magic now. Ah, love!

She turned, hoping to be caught in the hypnotic gaze of her husband's intense blue eyes, but her smile dropped slightly on realising that he wasn't there.

"It's like you actually forget I'm madly…inexplicably…in love with you" came a silky voice from the doorway. Molly sat bolt upright, the spaghetti thin strap of her blood red negligee slipping over her shoulder as she tumbled off the bed in her eagerness to get closer to her husband.

"Mmm…morning Sherlock" she purred, kissing him on the lips, arms locked around his neck.

"Good morning to you too, my dear." Sherlock did his very sexy, one sided smile at her, blue eyes twinkling. Molly sighed contentedly. He even managed to look handsome first thing in the morning.

"Come with me to the kitchen, my dear, I want to show you something…" Sherlock looked almost sheepish. He only wore that face around her, when he was trying to do something but never 100% confident that he had got it right. This was when Molly loved Sherlock the most (if such a thing were possible) because it told her that he was willing to try different things, even when he didn't fully understand them.

They wandered into the kitchen, where Sherlock had laid out a veritable feast; stacks of pancakes covered in berries, sugar and lemon juice; a whole rack of glistening buttered toast; coffee; several types of juice, a dish of scrambled eggs partnered by crispy rashers of bacon and an entire basket of exotic fresh fruit.

"Oh…." was the only thing Molly could think of to say. Sherlock had made her breakfast before, but he had really pulled out the stops this time. Being a wife definitely had its perks.

"It is…alright…isn't it? I mean, if it wasn't you would have said, but you didn't say it was, so…" Sherlock looked gorgeously confused, and she giggled delightedly.

“It's wonderful." Sherlock pulled out her chair before going to sit over in his own. Molly tucked in and made genuine noises of appreciation before she realised that he wasn't eating.

"Sherlock? What's wrong?"

Sherlock mumbled something about not remembering the last time he had mentally used the word chemistry in a context that confused him, before simply saying:

"I want to build a home with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last of the re-posted chapters.
> 
> Since my 5 year long hiatus is at an end, I actually have to revisit my chapter plans to finish this story. Muse, do your thing!
> 
> This story was actually conceived after My Super Evil Ex Boyfriend (Book 3 in the series) so I am undecided as to whether to post those completed chapters now, or be patient. 
> 
> Reviews etc welcome.
> 
> X


	5. Househunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Holmeses put Sherlock's cute suggestion in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of brand new chapters written in 2018. The muse works quickly apparently.

Day One  


There weren’t many occasions when Molly was in a rush to get out of bed with her husband, but today was special. It had been two weeks since Sherlock had shyly (!) told her he wanted to build a home, and Molly couldn’t be more excited. Sure, they were married and stupidly in love (however stupidly two scientists could be), but building a home symbolised permanence, bonding, intimacy. It was a feeling that couldn’t quite be replicated in two separate flats, even if John had all but moved out of 221B to give the newly wedded couple privacy.  


Beside her, Sherlock half growled, half murmured as he reluctantly left the land of nod, opening his brilliant eyes to stare at his wife. On instinct, he reached over for her.  


“Sherlock, honey we have a busy day.”  


His eyes glinted mischievously. Molly’s heart flipped over. Damn, he was handsome.  


“Why? Do I have a new case I don’t know about? Does John need me to listen to him gripe about his latest lady love?” He listed these options with a great sense of indignation, as though work and his best friend were nothing more than snowflakes in the wind. Molly pouted; sure that Sherlock had forgotten that they had house viewings today, after hours looking for an estate agent that they could trust.  


Sherlock smirked.  


“Or is today the day my wife and I go hunting for the perfect abode to nest together, ravish each other and store my collection of skulls?” At this last suggestion, Molly’s bright expression faded and Sherlock, in a treasured moment of romantic sincerity, hugged her close, kissed her temple and whispered in her ear:  


“I could never forget my heart.”  


Molly’s melted.  


***  


“This one won’t do.”  


“Why not?”  


“A no-through road? How will taxis pick me up to go on cases?”  


***  


“The dining room is far too small!”  


“How is that possible?”  


“We won’t just use the dining room for eating. Experiments?”  


***  


“This could never be a study. The room is nothing more than a box.”  


“If you’re not careful, you might know what it’s like to fit in one...” Molly muttered.  


***  


The sun had long since set and, for the first time, Sherlock and Molly lay with their backs to each other. Sherlock was confused. Molly knew who he was and today she had rejected him. He just wanted somewhere perfect for them, for her, and he didn’t want to settle for anything less than what they deserved. He didn’t like the feeling of not being able to explain himself or his thoughts like others could, and the thought unsettled him. He just wanted it to be perfect. Why couldn’t she see that?  


Across the bed, Sherlock’s words from their honeymoon echoed in her head. He had asked her to love him even when it was hard and to remember that, no matter how out of reach he seemed, he was always hers. She couldn’t pretend that she didn’t know who he was, but he had barely considered her opinions on the houses they had visited, instead dismissing all the options for reasons that revolved around him. She loved him, and she wouldn’t deny it, but he needed to pull his weight.  


Neither slept.  


***  


Night Six  


Molly was starting to give up on the idea of them ever finding their dream home. They’d sat down in front of the laptop night after night, re-adjusting their expectations, looking at new areas and trying to avoid the anxious thoughts that maybe their perfect house didn’t exist.  


Sherlock, who had adopted his usual position of feet up in the chair and the laptop perched on his knees, suddenly perked up where his face had been a mask of frustrated boredom. He slapped the laptop shut and smiled at his wife.  


“This one.”  


Something told Molly that, despite the tension between them lately, Sherlock knew exactly what he was doing. That feeling had never steered her wrong. She smiled back.  
***  


Day Eight  


The taxi pulled up to a large semi-detached house in Hampstead and Molly did all she could to contain her sigh. The three story dark red brick building was framed by a gravel driveway, with large hedges on either side and a hint of ivy on the doorframe. So far, it was cosy yet imposing, welcoming but instinctively dangerous. Molly couldn’t help but think it had the same aura as her husband. She loved it already.  


The estate agent was doing her usual sales patter, but Molly was watching Sherlock. As much as he tried to hide it, he was waiting for her reaction.  
“After you.” His baritone rumbled in her ear, and he took the opportunity to kiss behind the shell of her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He smiled.  
The inside hallway was dominated by a shining black granite floor with a central white stepped, black banister winding staircase opening up on two sides to the upper floors. On either side of the stairs were two large reception rooms with high ceilings and large windows.  


“This one would be perfect for you to meet your clients...”  


“This one is spacious enough for our family...”  


Both of them spoke at once, and then blushed slightly. Clearly, when all was said and done, they were a team, and no size disagreement could change that.  


“Family...” Molly whispered.  


“Oh you know, two kids, a scientist and one artist. Variety is the spice of life!” Turning to the agent, he continued: “May we see the dining space? My wife and I need a lot of room to....eat.”  


Molly thought he meant for his experiments again until she walked past him and felt his palm on her back, and then lower.  


“Sherlock!” Molly hissed. Sherlock laughed, the hint behind it making the estate agent blush.  


***  


The rest of the house had been stunning, from the three bedrooms (including the enormous master bedroom with en-suite wet room) through to the state of the art kitchen and the garden with a fountain that Molly fell in love with. Even though they didn’t openly state it right away, they ‘d both known that this was where they wanted to live.  
Now, four days, several pieces of paperwork and a lot of money later, Molly was frowning at her phone.  


Not sure new home has enough fridge space. Please check. On v important case. My love. S.H  


On entering the house, Molly thought she heard a noise upstairs. She paused on her shiny new granite floor. Probably just the wind. She continued heading to the kitchen, when the distinct sound of a door slamming stopped her short. By the time common sense told her not to follow it, she was at the top of the stairs and the sight of her husband in front of her almost stopped her heart.  


All of the lights were off, forcing his eyes to look even brighter than they usually did. Molly’s brain came out of short circuit long enough to realise that he was wearing his dark grey coat and....nothing else. In his hand, he held a blood red rose similar to the one he gave her on their first date. Molly’s heart skipped several beats. What was going on?  


Sherlock reached over to her, pulling her hair out of its ponytail, before tucking the rose behind her ear.  


“Molly. I need you to know that you are my home, no matter what bricks and mortar have to say. Remember that night on the beach? We promised to stay true and constant and I wanted to remind you how important that is to me. Do you trust me?”  


Molly nodded, dumbfounded.  


Sherlock took her hand, and led her into the master bedroom. The door shut with a decisive click.  


If anybody had been standing outside in the hallway at that time, they would have heard a very devoted husband profess his love, before the eventual repetitive, rhythmic thuds against the door and the sighs of pleasure let them know Molly’s feelings on the matter.  


***


End file.
